


New Start

by KWinchester95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teen!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWinchester95/pseuds/KWinchester95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't the most popular girl in school, but you run into Dean Winchester- the captain of the football team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up to the annoying sound of your alarm, getting chills down your spine. The first day of school was never your type of thing, hell school in general wasn’t. You sat up in your bed, then slammed your face back into the pillow and yelled. School wasn’t easy for you, all the fake people, the judging, the stereotypes, and it all just got on your nerves. You were pretty unsocial, you chose not to associate yourself with things that made you upset. You got out of bed and thew on some black leggings, black ankle boots a black Led Zeppelin tee, and a red and black flannel. you wore your hair in a messy bun, doing your eye makeup as a heavy cat eye. You grabbed your book bag and headed to your car. You got in your car and drove off to school. When you arrived, you parked your car and started walking towards the school, already annoyed. The screaming, the “omg I haven’t seen you in so long” gig. As far as you were concerned, it was all fake, and chances are, these bitches probably saw each other in the same week. You popped in your headphones and walked to your first class— Chemistry II. When you walked in the classroom, everyone was standing up, waiting to get their assigned seats. Part of you liked assigned seats, it definitely took the anxiety off of finding someone to sit with, then ending up having to sit next to the weird kid because no one else wanted to sit with you. As the teacher called out the lab tables, everyone waited in anticipation, hoping to sit next to their friends— which never happened. Then you saw him, Dean Winchester, you have had a massive crush on him freshman year, and he found out, leaving you humiliated and horrified. “Y/N and Dean.” The teacher said calling out your seat. "Shit" you thought going to take your seat. “Hey.” Dean said sitting down next to you. “Hey” you said, avoiding eye contact. “I haven’t seen you in a while, you look great.” he said as all the blood rushed to your cheeks. “Th-Thanks.” You said. “It was Y/N? Was it?” he asked you. “Yeah, and your Dean right?” you said sarcastically as he laughed quietly. “He’s a douche, he’s one of the popular varsity assholes, no need to get flustered over this asshat.” You thought trying to make yourself feel better. “I like your shirt, Led Zeppelin is badass.” He said coolly. “Oh. This thing? I’ve had it forever.” You said shrugging and finally facing him. “Well it looks nice.” he said, leaving you blushing. You had forgotten how gorgeous he really was, his green eyes, flawless jawline, and perfect lips.”Thanks, I like your-” you paused trying to find something to compliment without sounding like a creep. “Uh, personality.” You said dying inside “Really Y/N? Personality? You thought ready to die. “Well, I have to say, you are quite solid with the compliments aren’t you? But, for what it’s worth, your personality isn’t too shabby either.” he said chuckling a bit. “I try real hard.” you said sarcastically and smiling a bit. As the class began, the teacher taught some chemical formulas, the boring stuff you remembered from chem I. “Hey,” Dean whispered “Do you get this?” he asked facing you “Yeah, all you have to do is balance out the electrons of the products.” you said teaching and walking him through the problem. “Thanks, you’re pretty smart you know?” He said as you smiled back at him. As the class went on, you had to constantly help Dean with problems, walking him through the class. The bell rang, marking the end of the class. “Y/N” Dean called out to you. “Maybe you could stop by my house sometime and help me out with this a bit, its a little fuzzy.” “I don’t know if I’ll be able to, I may have to work.” You said. “Well here’s my number, just in case you can. Plus, I’d like to see a lot more of you. Call anytime you wanna study.” He said handing you his number, smiling and walking out the door. “Is this some kind of sick joke? Usually kids like Dean are asses. Unless this is a fake number.” You thought getting suspicious of Dean and the foreign idea of trusting someone and genuine kindness. The rest of the day was a blur, class after boring class, Until the final bell rang and you could finally leave. As you were about to hop into your car and leave the hell hole, you heard a voice shouting. “Hey! Y/N!” The voice said calling you. You turned around and saw Dean jogging towards you. You faced him.”Whoa, sweet car.” He said looking at your black ‘69 Camaro. “Thanks, so what did you need?” you asked, wanting to go home. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? Maybe just dinner or something, nothing too big. It’s just that I never really got the chance to talk to you after freshman year. And the truth is, I liked you freshman year too, you just always pushed me away.” He said a little flustered. “What? Dean, you just can’t drop a hammer on me like that two years later! Do you know how I felt? It was horrible! I got told I was stupid for liking you, that someone like me didn’t have a chance! And you didn’t do shit about it!” You said angrily “I was stupid, and I’m sorry, and I don’t know how I could have missed the opportunity to have someone like you. And I just want to have a second chance.” He said, and you could tell he was being sincere. You sighed, looking at the cars driving by, “Fine.” You said “Come get me a six.” You said getting into your car. “See you at six.” Dean said smiling at you as you rolled your eyes and shut the car door. You sat in your car for a second, before turning on the radio and driving off. You had a date. With Dean Winchester. Tonight. At six. As soon as you got home you ran into your room and started digging through your closet and drawers, trying to find something okay to wear. “What do you even wear on a date?” You said to yourself quietly. Finally you found a black skater skirt, some high heeled ankle boots, and a cute red crop top. You wore your hair down, and a little bit wavy. By the time you were ready, it was six o five. "What if he’s standing me up?" You panicked, knowing it was ridiculous. Six ten. Six fifteen. You were starting to get anxiety. You paced back and fourth waiting for him to arrive. Until you saw a black ‘67 Impala pull up in front of your house, giving you a sigh of relief. You sat down on the couch and waited for him to come to the front door. Finally, he knocked. You opened the door "Hey."You said smiling at him. "Hey, you look amazing." He said as you smiled in thanks. He held your hand as he walked you to the car, and opened up the car door for you as you got in. Dean got in and flipped on the radio. "Oh my god! I love this song!" You exclaimed as ‘Carry On Wayward Son" came on. You and Dean sang along with the radio as you drove to the restaurant. You got out to the car laughing with Dean. You went in and ordered and talked over dinner. He made you laugh, and he was extremely easy to. He reached over and held your hand on the table. "I should have been with you a long time ago. You put on a tough exterior, but once you break through it, there’s a perfect girl." He said looking at you. "You’re so corny." You said laughing together. After dinner, he drove you back home and walked you up to the door. "So I guess I’ll see ya tomorrow?" You said to him. "Yeah, I guess so." He said as you opened the door to go in. Then, he grabbed your arm and pulled you in for a kiss. He wrapped his hands around your hips, as your wrapped yours around his neck. You wish you could have kissed him for an eternity. The kiss ended and Dean looked at you with you still in his arms. "I’ve been wanting to do that since freshman year." He said to you as you smiled. "You have no idea." you said laughing a bit. "Bye Dean." You said kissing him again and heading inside. You shut the door behind you and leaned up against it. This was going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

First thing Friday morning, you hear your phone ring, you sleepily rolled over to see who it was. It was Dean giving you your daily wake-up call. “Morning.” You yawned with a smile on your face. “Morning, sleepyhead. Just making sure you weren’t gonna make yourself late, sweetheart.” You heard Dean chuckle over the phone. “Thanks. I’ll see you at school okay?” You said sweetly. “See you there, babe.” He replied as you hung up your phone. It was the day of the homecoming game and various after parties. Part of you hated it, all the sudden school spirit, everyone in a great mood all of the time. But this year, you felt would be different because you had Dean. You flipped on some music and rolled out of bed. You threw on a black skater skirt, a Guns N’ Roses crop top, and a pair of combat boots. You did your make up in your usual heavy black cat-eye and wore your hair down. You rushed out the door to your car, and drove to your school. As you drove, you thought about your relationship with Dean. Why hadn’t he asked you to be his girlfriend yet? It had been three months.Was he just using you? You pushed your doubts to the back of your mind as you pulled into the school’s parking lot. You took your usual parking spot next to Dean’s Impala, where he and all his friends were usually gathered around with their girlfriends. You grabbed your bag and got out of your car as you heard one of Dean’s friends joking “ooh look who it is!” “Hey, babe.” Dean said wrapping his hands around your waist and pressing his lips to yours. “Hey.” You said smiling against his lips. “You ready for that Chem test today?” He asked with a smirk on his face and his forehead pressed to yours. “Absolutely not, I was just going to look off yours.” You joked as you heard the bell ring, signalling students to get to their classes. Dean said goodbye to his friends as you felt their girlfriends giving you the you’re-so-beneath-us look. They did it literally every morning, it didn’t phase you anymore. They guys didn’t seem to mind you though, you figured they weren’t going to mess with the captain of the football team’s girl. As Deans friends left, he took you hand as you both walked to Chem. “Are you okay today, Y/N?” Dean asked looking at you. “I’m fine. Why?” you replied nonchalantly, even though you were concerned about you and Dean. “You just seem quiet today.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders. “Dean when have you ever known me to be a morning person? You should have brought coffee.” You said laughing. “I’ll be sure to remember that on Monday.” He chuckled, before kissing you on the cheek. You and Dean walked into the Chem classroom, both of you ready to fail your test. You took the seats next to each other that you got on the first day, as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the class. Everyone settled into their seats as the teacher handed out the test and wrote the remaining time on the board. You and Dean gave each other a ‘good luck’ look before diving into a test you knew you were going to fail. “Fuck me.” You breathed out quietly as you looked at the first question on the test. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Dean look at you and smirk, as if he were saying ‘gladly’. You worked on the test absentmindedly, no longer caring about if you failed or not. Dean got up and turned his test in, and sat back down next to you. After about fifteen minutes, a few other people started to finish and talk to each other, Dean was getting restless waiting for you to finish. He leaned over to you and softly nuzzled your neck before gently nipping your earlobe. “Dean, please. I’m trying to finish.” You giggled as you gently pulled away. “I’m sorry. You know how I get when I’m bored.” He husked into your ear as he put his hand on your thigh and slightly hiked up your skirt. “Dean.” You giggled quietly moving his hand. “We’re in public. I’ll be done in like three minutes okay?” You said smiling at him and looking back down at your test. You really started to worry if he was just using you. Sure, you liked him when he was like that, but you guys weren’t even dating yet. You finished your test and got up to turn it into the teacher. As you walked past Dean he smacked your ass, you smiled over your shoulder at him. “Mr. Winchester, please keep your hands to yourself.” The teacher sighed as you handed your test to him. You walked back and took your seat back down next to Dean. The entire class was talking, waiting on the last kid to finish the test. “Hey, we need to talk.” You said, taking his hand. The look in his eyes changed from desire to concern as soon as you said it. “Sure babe, whats up?” He replied. “Dean, I just feel lik-” You were cut off as the bell rang. “We’ll talk about it later.” You sighed as you turned around and packed up your stuff. Dean laid a hand on your shoulder, making you turn around and face him. “Y/N, I have no problem being late to class if somethings bothering you.” he said. “No its okay. I’ll see you at the end of the day alright?” You said before giving him a soft peck and heading off to your next class. The rest of the day was like any other day, boring class after boring class, only separated by the five minutes you got to commute to the next and see Dean. Throughout the day, your small worries about Dean turned into massive doubts, and you grew anxious for the end of the day. The last bell slowly arrived, allowing you to leave AP World History. You walked out of the room, where Dean was already waiting for you. He greeted you with a soft kiss. “How was your day?” He asked you, sliding his hands from you lower back to your ass. “What do you think?” You smiled, resting your hands on his shoulders.”Boring without me?” He smirked. “Actually no, it was real eventful without you. Dean Winchester, you bring boring into my life.” You said sarcastically before softly kissing him again. He took your hand as you both started walking to the parking lot. “You’re coming to the game tonight right babe?” He asked hopefully. “No, I thought it would be more fun to sit in my room and watch Netflix. Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it Dean.” You smiled at up at him as he laughed. You both finally reached the parking lot where Dean’s friends cheered for their Team Captain as he walked up to his car. “You ready for tonight man?” One said as the other team members got pumped up. “Hell yeah!” Dean exclaimed, as the team members chanted and hit Dean on the back in support. “Just give us a second alright guys?” Dean said facing you as the team moved away. “You wanted to talk about something babe?” He said facing you again. “No, it’s okay! I’m sure it can wait.” You said not wanting to kill his spirit with his team. “You sure?” He said raising an eyebrow at you as you nodded your head. “Me n’ the team will be here practicing until around seven, when the game starts. Come at six thirty, I want to see my girl before I have to play okay? After i’ll drive you to an after party.” He said excitedly. You smiled at him in compliance before he reached into his car and pulled out his ‘away’ football jersey and handing it to you to wear to the game. “C’mon Winchester! You’ll see her tonight!” One of Dean’s team members rushed. “Alright!” Dean waved over “I’ll see you tonight babe.” He said before locking his lips onto yours. “Ooooh!” The team taunted and joked. “Shaddup!” Dean said walking over to them as you got into your car. You were excited for tonight, you really were, but a little nervous about the after party. Parties weren’t really your scene, but you figured you could adjust.You drove home and waited for six thirty to arrive. Six o’clock finally came, and you decided to start getting ready. You threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a pair of short brown Uggs and Dean’s Jersey. You tied it in the back to make it fit you a little better. You flat ironed your hair and did a more natural cat eye. “Wow, I literally look like one of the girls up at the school.” You thought as you looked into the mirror. You didn’t know it was possible. You swung by the store and picked Dean up a Gatorade and some food for his game. You drove up to the school. You parked your car and started to walk out to the football field. As you were walking, someone suddenly hugged you from behind. “You’re here.” Dean whispered, kissing your cheek. You turned around to see he had eye black painted under his eyes. “I like your makeup.” You giggled as he held you close. “Oh!” You said remembering that you got him food. “I got you food for your game. It sucks that players can’t use concessions.” You said handing the bag out to him. “Mmm, I don’t need the concessions when I got you sweetheart.” He said before crushing his lips onto yours and groping one of your breasts as he slid his tongue into yours. Your tongues swirled around the others as you wrapped leg around him, as he tried to pull you closer to him. “Ay! Winchester! Coach wants us in for his pre-game pep-talk!” One of the players called from the locker room door. “Alright! Tell him I’ll be in in a second!” Dean called over. “Good luck tonight. I’ll be in the stands cheering for you.” You said grinning at him. “I’ll look for you.” He said kissing you one last time and running into the locker room. You walked into the football stadium and found a spot in the bleachers close to the field and waited for the game to start. Everyone in the crowd cheered in anticipation. The team soon ran onto the field, through a giant banner as the announcer went through the list of players. “Number 32, Dean Winchester!” You stood up and cheered with the rest of the crowd. “Is he your boyfriend?” A girl next to you asked after seeing your matching jerseys. You didn’t know how to answer. “Something like that.” You said confidently. “Complicated?” She asked as you shrugged in response. Throughout the game, you and the girl talked about a lot, cheering when the rest of the crowd did. Until it was finally the last quarter of the game, and both of the teams were tied. The final quarter started as the quarterback threw the ball to Dean, as he ran to the endzone with at least four opposing players on his tail. He made it into the endzone, scoring a touchdown, winning the game for his team. He ran out to midfield to rejoin his team mates as he pointed right at you. You felt the entire crowds eyes on you as you heard remarks through the cheers. “They’re dating right?” you heard one girl whisper to a guy. “No, I hear he’s just using her for sex.” You heard the guy mutter in response. Your heart dropped, and you wished you hadn’t heard it. You felt dizzy, and your biggest worry was happening. You couldn’t believe it. The stands started to clear out to the entrance, to see the winning football team. You knew Dean would be looking for you at the front of the crowd. You didn’t care. You just wanted to go home and build walls around yourself. You got up and headed towards the exit with the rest of the school. Your emotions raced as you stormed through the crowd, eager to get to your car to release your tears. You at last shoved your way through and were able to make it out of the stadium. You stomped your way past the locker rooms about to enter the parking lot. “Y/N!” You heard a familiar voice calling behind you. You kept walking. “Babe!” You heard as he got closer and put a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” You yelled as you turned around to see the hurt expression on his face. “Babe-” he started. “Don’t call me that.” You said with daggers in your eyes as you turned around and continued marching to your car. “What’s going on? You haven’t been yourself all day.” he asked following you. “You know.” You said harshly not stopping. “Y/N, I really don’t.” He said as you started to unlock your car door before Dean put a hand on it. “What’s wrong?” He asked as you finally faced him. “You’ve been using me. Everyone knows it. I was just too stupid to see it. Let me go.” You muttered. A long tense pause washed over the two of you. “Why would you think that?” Dean said, a broken expression on his face. You took a deep breath in. “I heard some people saying you were just gonna use me for sex. How am I supposed to react Dean? Am I supposed to be okay with that? Not to mention, people keep asking me if we’re dating. I don’t know how to answer because you don’t tell me anything. What the hell is this Dean?” You said as tears escaped your eyes. Dean was silent. “Exactly.” You said yanking on your car’s door handle, wanting to leave. “C’mon.” Dean said walking away and getting into the Impala before opening the passenger door. “Dean, what makes you think-” “Just get in alright?” He said raising his voice a bit. You reluctantly got in and Dean sped out of the parking lot. You rode in the car for about twenty minutes, before he pulled onto a dirt road. “What the-? Dean what are you doing?” You said in shock that he pulled off the road. “Just hold on.” He drove on the road for about five minutes, before reaching a clearing in trees. He parked the Impala next to some rocks, as he got out of the car. You looked at where he had brought you. A grassy cliff overlooking the town you lived in, with the stars shining bright with the city lights. “Why did you bring me here?” you said getting out of the car and walking towards Dean. “Because this, this is where I was gonna ask you to be my girl. Officially.” “Oh-” You said “I feel like an asshole now..” you said looking down, feeling bad. “Don’t. I should’ve done this a month ago.” He said tilting your head up to face him. “Dean, why wait?” You asked. “I wanted to make sure that you wanted me as much as I wanted you Y/N.” He said softly as he held your cheek in his hand. “You did a good job on that one.” You laughed gently. “So, Y/N.. do you want to be my girl? You know, officially.” he chucked. “Hmm,” you said “I’m thinking yes.” You smiled as Dean locked his lips onto yours. You were beginning to fall desperately in love with Dean Winchester. And you were okay with that.


End file.
